


Princes and Princesses

by StellaC



Series: Detective Serena Kenway's Wayhaven Stories [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaC/pseuds/StellaC
Summary: The mayor is throwing a party. Everyone has to dress up to the nines.





	Princes and Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this ask: http://seraphinitegames.tumblr.com/post/174113579454/there-are-these-adorable-videos-of-kids-running-up

“I honestly find it rather excessive.”

Nate turns to look at his best friend, who is looking slightly uncomfortable in his tuxedo. 

“Humans and their unnecessary obsession with extravagant social gatherings,” says Adam, annoyed. He raises his hand to adjust his tie yet again, even though it’s already perfectly straight.

He’s dressed in an all-black tuxedo with satin collars, black leather shoes, black slim tie with a silver tie clip, crisp white shirt and matching white pocket square. The formalwear compliments his fit physique, yet his military-like posture makes him look more like some VIP’s security detail, rather than a VIP himself.

Nate barely manages to hide his smile. 

“Still, you must remember the significance of the occasion,” he helpfully reminds Adam.

Adam all but groans.

 

After Ethan Murphy, the crazed blood technician who was experimenting on the residents of Wayhaven and causing many deaths and grieves, was “shot dead during conflict,” the mayor decided it would be a perfect PR opportunity to host a party to celebrate, and invited Unit Bravo, the whole police department and all his benefactors, much to Adam and Mason’s chagrin. 

“I highly encourage you all to attend, given the importance of the mayor’s good grace,” said Rebecca, with a tone that was less encouraging than her words suggested.

 

Nate gives Adam a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and receives a small smile in return.

“You can simply hang around Mason and commiserate together,” he suggests, teasingly.

“I may actually do just that,” says Adam, turns to look at Mason, whose face is once again obscured by cigarette smoke. “Although I’ll need to stress to him, again, that it’s inappropriate to smoke indoor.”

True to his character, Mason can’t even be bothered to wear a tie, even though it’s supposed to be a black-tie event. He’s also wearing a black tuxedo and black leather shoes, but he matches them with a charcoal shirt and his crystal necklace instead. 

Nate smiles at Adam’s comment, and continues to scan the room. He sees Felix, in his ridiculously bright violet-coloured suit, is struggling to tie his equally loud canary yellow bow tie without even using a mirror. His yellow pocket square haphazardly shoved into his front pocket, several purple polka dots vaguely visible. He’s also wearing bright yellow socks with his white shoes.

“Having trouble with the bow tie?”

Before Nate can step in to help, Tina walks into the room with an understanding smile on her face. Her statuesque figure is wrapped in a red sleeveless floor-length dress with cut-outs around her waist, accompanied by gold earrings and a sequined clutch. Her black high heel sandals peek under her dress. Her hair is tied into a top knot. She looks different without her uniform. Nate has to admit she’s carrying herself with a kind of elegance he hasn’t noticed before.

Felix turns to the source of the voice, but doesn’t stop trying to forcefully pull the incriminated bow tie off his neck.

“Nope, just trying to strangle myself with the damned thing, and almost succeeding,” he says, eyes screaming “help me” loud and clear.

“Lucky for you,” says Tina, putting down her clutch on the corner of Serena’s desk. “I can help.”

Felix lets out a pleading groan.

Nate chuckles, and subconsciously raises his hand to feel the black bow tie sitting squarely on his neck. It’s straight, of course. 

He’s wearing his Salvatore Ferragamo midnight blue blazer, matching waist coat and trousers from the same designer, and a white shirt from Chanel. His Gucci black pindot pocket square, masterfully folded into a four-point fold, is tucked nicely in his breast pocket. His Giorgio Armani leather shoes are so polished and shiny that he can almost see his reflection on them.

Nate glances at his Audemars Piguet on his wrist, and frowns.

“Where’s Serena?” he asks, to no one in particular.

Without looking up, Tina answers, “She said she needed to sort out something with the limo service. She should be here soon.”

As if on cue, a figure clad in gold enters the room.

“Tina, you’re not going to believe it,” says Serena, rather annoyed. “They sent the limo to West Haven!”

She’s wearing a gold sleeveless embellished evening gown that hugs her figure perfectly, her high pony tail swinging with her strides in high heels. As she walks farther into her own office, Nate notices the back of her dress is open, showing toned muscles and smooth skin.

_ She looks positively radiant. And I can’t take my eyes off her. _

“Hey detective,” says Felix, flashing an approving smile. “You cleaned up nice.” 

He then touches the bow tie now properly attached to his neck as Tina steps back, and gasps, “Oh my goodness officer, you saved my life today!”

“Don’t mention it,” Tina casually waves her hand at his gratitude, and turns to give Serena a one-over. “I really like your dress.”

“Thank you,” says Serena, smiling. “And back at ya.” 

She then looks at Felix’s outfit, unsure what to say. “Felix, you…uh…you have an interesting colour scheme going on there.” 

“I tried to steer him towards more…conventional choices,” says Adam, rubbing on the side of his nose, his voice vaguely pained. “I tried.”

“I’ll let you know that I appreciate your efforts, Adam,” says Felix, with a cheeky grin hanging on his face.

Serena laughs, then turns towards Nate. Her smile only grows bigger as soon as she lays eyes on him. She walks up to him, stopping merely a foot away. 

“Hi,” she breathes. “You look very handsome tonight.” Her gaze dances all over him, finally settling on his eyes. Nate can hear her heart beating a little faster.

“Thank you,” he smiles softly. “You look positively radiant as well.” His heart also picks up its pace. He reaches out to touch her bare arm, which sends a shiver up her body. He barely holds back a smirk.

“Pleasantly surprised, aren’t you?” she teases. A playful gleam appears in her eyes.

“You have no idea,” he all-too-willingly admits.

She eagerly holds his gaze. Her ruby lips part slightly, letting out a trembled breath.

A sharp ring from Serena’s clutch breaks the heavy air surrounding the two of them. Nate immediately releases her arm, feeling disappointed, as Serena snaps out of her state. 

She opens the small clutch and takes out her phone. 

“The limo service,” she explains, before quickly answering the call.

“Detective Kenway speaking...Yes, the Wayhaven police station…Perfect, thank you…You as well.”

She hands up the phone, and announces, “Welp, limo is 5 minutes away. I suggest we all go wait outside.”

 

It’s quiet outside the station, but it’s somewhat chilly in the evening, since it’s only springtime. 

A gush of wind blows by. Mason lets out a grunt, and closes his suit jacket hurriedly, looking displeased. Tina shuffles to stand behind Adam, using him as a windshield. The commanding agent gives the officer a sidelong glance, but chooses not to say anything.

Serena can’t help but rub her bare arms, trying to keep herself warm.

Nate quickly shrugs off his blazer, and gently lays it on her shoulders. She shoots him a grateful look.

“We wouldn’t want you to catch a cold, now would we?” he smiles.

“Of course not,” she mumbles, tugging the jacket even closer. Her cheeks become slightly pink.

Three figures walk up to the group as they speak, one big, two small. The larger figure is holding several shopping bags, while the smaller figures hold each other's hands, walking with a light bounce.

Nate recognises them as Mrs. Evans and her two kids, Alice and Teddy, who live just a block away from the station. They always stop to say hi whenever they see Unit Bravo and the police going about their business.

“Good evening, officers,” says Mrs. Evans, smiling. “You all look rather dashing tonight. Going to a big event?”

“Good evening, Mrs. Evans,” answers Tina, stepping out from behind Adam. “Thank you. And yes, the mayor is throwing us a party at his manor. We’re waiting for the limousine here.”

“Well, you surely deserve it,” says Mrs. Evans, shifting the shopping bags in her hands. “We all appreciate how hard you work to keep us safe.” Then she nudges her two children, “Alice, Teddy, say thank you to the officers.”

The little girl and the little boy look up to the gang quizzically. Their mother turns to look at them, puzzled by the lack of reaction from the normally well-behaved kids.

Then Alice suddenly asks, “Are you princes and princesses?”

The group become taken aback by this innocent question, seemingly out of nowhere. Then they understand almost all at the same time: the small children don’t recognize them in their evening wear.

Nate’s peripheral vision catches Mason shifting slightly to behind the group.

Adam stiffs up, and says, “Well, actually–”

“Oh no, you caught us!” exclaims Felix, in time, feigning surprise. “Yes, we’re all princes and princesses! How do you know?” He winks at his leader and friend. Adam thins his lips, biting back the rest of his sentence.

“Really?” Alice and Teddy squeal simultaneously. Their eyes light up like stars.

“Of course,” smiles Nate, bending down in front of the little girl. “You’re a very observant one, aren’t you?” 

Alice’s face brightens up upon the compliment, turning into a cute shade of pink. She looks up to him with adorable puppy eyes. “Thank you, Mr. Prince,” she says, eyes sparkling with awe.

“You're more than welcome, my lady,” he says, straightening back up, only to find Serena slowly shaking her head at him, but smiling at the same time.

Nate has noticed over time that Serena lacks the desire or skill to deal with children, which is why she's also retreated to the back, just like Mason.

“See, kids,” says Mrs. Evans lovingly to her children. “Their royal mission is to keep us safe, and they’re very good at it.”

“Woah…” The kids look even more starstruck, if that’s at all possible.

“I want to be a prince too…” says Teddy, dreamily.

Tina lowers herself to Teddy’s level, and says, “If you continue to be good, listen to your parents and behave in school, then you can become a prince when you grow up.” She pauses, then whispers to his ear, “Don’t tell anyone. It's a secret.”

“Okay!” Teddy nods with formidable determination.

“Good boy!” says Tina, giving him a couple of encouraging pats on the head before straightening herself up.

At this moment, a black limousine turns around the corner, fast approaching the police station.

“Ah, finally,” says Serena, relief seeping from her voice. 

“Alright, kids, we need to say goodbye to the princes and princesses, and let them continue on their mission,” says Mrs. Evans, rounding up her daughter and son. “Bye, officers. Have a wonderful evening.” 

Both children can't help but pout, obviously still having so many questions to ask.

The limo comes to a complete stop  right next to the group. 

Mason is the first one climbing into it, almost faster than lightning, even though he's not using his power.

“Goodbye, little ones,” says Felix, waving his hand enthusiastically. “Until we meet again!”

“Bye!” Alice and Teddy wave them goodbye with much keenness, and then reluctantly follow their mother towards home.

One by one, the group follow Mason's lead and enter the limousine, except Nate, who's watching over the mother and children as they disappear round the corner, and Serena, carefully taking off the luxurious suit jacket and handing it to him.

“Agent Nate Suavewell,” she says, smirking. “Charming little girls aged five and above.” 

Nate hooks the jacket by the collar with his fingers, cocking an eyebrow. “Does that include you, too?”

Serena tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear, and says, “Am I older than five?” The slight hint of crimson that has subsided before now reappears on her cheeks.

“Then I'm pleased to hear that it works on you, too.” He takes a step towards her, his long, nimble fingers brushing her face. “Exceptionally well, if I do say so myself,” he murmurs, gaze drawn to her lips.

“Getting cocky, aren't we?” she breathes. Her hand settles on his waist, sending a pleasant shiver up his spine.

“Are you two coming or not?!” 

Mason's impatient voice snaps the two back to reality, where they are standing in the wind in front of an open limousine, whose passengers are staring at them with intense curiosity, and even some schadenfreude. They can even vaguely hear Felix's cackling from inside the car.

_ Oh, well. _

Nate shrugs, trying to suppress the annoyance bubbling inside him. He helps Serena get in the limousine like a gentleman, then follows suit himself.

_ I'll finally make it happen or die trying. _


End file.
